


Something New

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Monsters and Mana AU, Post-Season/Series 06, Reincarnation, although technically not, is it reincarnation when you wake up as yourself from another reality, the background relationship is shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: After the events of season 6, Shiro the clone wakes up somewhere... else.





	Something New

“So. Have you learned your lesson?” The other asks, and he can’t tell who it is. He had made them twins, yes, but hadn’t taken the care to make Jiro any different from Shiro. Identical twins meant something different for himself, he supposed, having been both a single child and a clone-twin of the real Shiro. 

He’d just like to feel real again. 

“My lesson?” He decided to play it dense, since he didn’t know what they were taking about. 

His twin rolled his eyes. “About picking up cool swords in dungeons without having someone check for curses, Shiro. If I hadn’t been there you really would have died.” 

“It was a _blazing sword_.” Shiro blurted out, relaxing now that he knew his name. He was Shiro here after all.  The real one, if not the only Shirogane. 

Jiro snorted, a fond smile curling his lips. “Of course. You really need to get better at being a paladin. Move on from our master’s death, like I have.” 

“I didn’t ask for this.” Shiro didn’t know what he was defending, his own life here or his existence in his home reality. He faltered. “I… I need to know why. Why it happened, why… to all of it.” 

Jiro looked at Shiro softly, sadly, letting out a sigh.  “Of course you are. You’re not one to let things go until you understand them. And I’ll be one step behind you the whole way.” 

Shiro glanced around the bar, spotting- Valayun, and Block, and Pike. They were grinning, laughing together like friends. Like family. 

“Join us,” Shiro eventually said, Jiro following his gaze to his fellowship. “I’m not alone anymore, Jiro. You don’t have to shadow me any longer. I… I don’t think I’ll be walking this path alone anymore. Besides,” Shiro added, grinning, “Pike is a master thief. If anyone can spot when I’m about to be hit with a curse, it’s him.” 

Jiro burst out laughing. “Oh man. You’ve really got it bad for him.” He shook his head, still smiling. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I might. Not permanently. But at least until I know that you’re safe.” 

Shiro smiled, ignoring the flush he felt at Jiro’s jibe. He stood, gesturing for Jiro to follow. “Then let’s go have you meet them. Officially.” 

Shiro wasn’t alone. For however long he was in this reality, he wasn’t alone. And for however long he was in this reality, Shiro was going to be a paladin. The best paladin ever.


End file.
